Chief Justice
thumb|300px|right|The Battle Video The Chief Justice can be found in Lawbot HQ while in CJ Battle. It is the only Cog Boss that does not have a tread or wheels, Instead he has a table around him. The Disguise After you finished The Brrrgh and Dreamland Tasks, You will be asked to Go to Professor Flake in the Precipitation Foundation in the Brrrgh. He will ask you to Recover a Temperature Sensor from the Cogs in all the Streets in Toontown (You will skip The Brrrgh.) Once you've finished finding it all, you're ready for CJ! But first you need Jury Notices. The DA The DA, or the District Attorney's Office, has 4 Offices, Offices A, B, C, and D they can be good for earning Notices Quickly! But be carful, if you do the puzzles wrong, you will wake the Holocogs! They will NOT earn you Notices and you will loose laff points quick and waste gags quicly! Remember: The DA has only a few barrels! The DA's office is arguably the most challenging of all HQs, due to the scarcity of barrels and difficult puzzles. The Battle As Soon as you enter the CJ Lobby (The Left Door in LBHQ) you will need a Boarding group with 8 Toons. After you created one you will enter the CJ, after he finds out you are Toons, you will have to fight many rounds of Cogs ranging from 8-12, So it's best to be prepared! After he will tease you (Ignore that) Then a Bear named Bumpy Bumbleberh will tell you that Cogs will try to take the seats on the Jury and you have to take them back... The TOON way! You use your cannons to shoot your Toon (Which is now a Non-Playable Character) into the Jury Seats before the Cogs take them, you need at least 8 to get a balanced scale. Next you will need to hit the scale, grab Evidence from the Evidence stand and hit the scale to the bottom. Watch out, Cogs throw evidence at their side too. The CJ will also say "(Toon Name,) I find you in contempt of court!" That means all the Cogs will throw evidence at you when the CJ says "You're all in Contempt of court!" He will jump! And be careful with the Gavels they will -20 or -2 of your laff its probably best to stun the cogs to get a 2 times heavier weight for about 20 seconds. When your done the CJ will return to his Chambers, you do your victory dance and Bumpy will give you a reward, a summon. You can either summon an invasion depending on the number of toons you seated, or a building or a Cog. Trivia *Unlike any battle, the CJ difficulty depends on the type of suit your wearing. *The Summon Reward depends on the number of toons seated. *Many Toons Like to battle CJ in the district Nutty River instead of any other district. *When the cogs fill up their side first you will go sad, but your gags are still there. *Also when the cogs fill up their side first, the CJ will say "I find in favor of the plaintiff." *The CJ will turn red if the Toons hit their side of the scale, but turns green if the cogs hit their side of the scale. *CJ is the only battle without V.2 Cogs or Skelecogs. *He is the only cog with no wheels, instead he has a table. *The CJ is the only cog not to wear a suit. Instead he wears judge robes. Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Lawbots